Paint Me In Birmingham
by Fancy Face
Summary: After the death of Alexa, Methos travels to Paris. While there, he runs into a painter, and he asks him to paint him a picture of he and Alexa.


Author's Notes: Another Methos fic by your's truely. This one is a song fic based off of one of my favorite country songs right now "Paint Me In Birmingham". Don't know why but I pictured Methos in that song. I hope it didn't turn out too bad, and please excuse any French term that might be spelt wrong. Oh, and again thanks to SouthernChickie who looked over this for me and gave me some comments. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! One more thing, please excuse the format. Within [] are the song lyrics. Sorry.  
  
Beta By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Paint Me In Birmingham: By: Fancy Face  
  
After Alexa's death, Methos went to Paris. Mac had offered to go with him but he had declined him. He just wanted to be alone right now, alone, with his thoughts of his beloved. As he walked the streets, something or rather someone caught his eye. It was a random painter who was painting the streets and buildings of Paris. The painter was no one special, but Methos didn't mind that. He always thought that these sort of painters had a unique style them. Methos walked right up to him.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The painter, who was male, wore all black. He stopped painting, and turned to the man who stood next to him. "Wee misuier." The painter said in his thick French accent.  
  
"Do you only paint the streets of Pairs?" Methos asked.  
  
"No, I can paint anything you would like for 20 Francs." replied the painter.  
  
"All right," Methos pulled out his wallet. He handed over 20 Francs, and handed it to the painter, and then he told him what he wanted to paint. Methos also pulled a picture of him and Alexa when they were traveling the world. "Could you paint her?"  
  
"Wee misuier. I can." answered the painter, as he put the canvas he had been working on aside and brought out a new one. He cleaned off his brushes and started to paint.  
  
[He was sitting there, his brush in hand Painting waves as they danced, upon the sand With every stroke, he brought to life The deep blue of the ocean, against the morning sky I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything]  
  
Methos watched as the man started to paint. "Anything particular you want in this painting?"  
  
"Yes..." answered Methos and he began to tell him what he wanted.  
  
[Could you Paint Me in Birmingham Make it look just the way I planned A little house on the edge of town Porch going all the way around Put her there in the front yard swing Cotton dress make it, early spring For a while she'll be, mine again If you can Paint Me in Birmingham]  
  
The painter listened to what Methos said. Methos wanted a house out in the country, in the spring time. Sure he and Alexa had never thought of the future when she was alive because they both knew that she did not have long to live, but it was a thought. A nice thought, and this was the closest thing that he'll ever have of that dream. The painter had done a wonderful job of capturing Alexa's beauty. He had put her on the swing. The painting was almost done, but there was something missing.  
  
[He looked at me, with knowing eyes Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side Picked up a brush, and said to me Son just where in this picture would you like to be And I said if there's any way you can Could you paint me back into her arms again]  
  
The man that held the brush turned to Methos and asked: "Misiuer, where should I put you?"  
  
"In her arms, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all Misiuer. I can see that this will be one of my finest work. The subject of the painting is lovely."  
  
"Yes, she was..."  
  
[Could you Paint Me in Birmingham Make it look just the way I planned A little house on the edge of town Porch going all the way around Put her there in the front yard swing Cotton dress make it, early spring For a while she'll be, mine again If you can Paint Me in Birmingham]  
  
The painting was now complete. "Is that what you had in mind Misiuer?"  
  
Methos shook his head. He could feel the tears fill his eyes. The painting looked so real. It was if that Alexa were still alive. Yes, they could never have this but at least with this painting they could have something. Methos would never forget the times he shared with Alexa, and this painting was the closest he could get to having her forever.  
  
[Paint Me in Birmingham Make it look just the way I planned A little house on the edge of town Porch going all the way around Put her there in the front yard swing Cotton dress make it, early spring For a while she'll be, mine again If you can Paint Me in Birmingham]  
  
The painter could see that Methos had tears in his eyes. He could not help but feel sad for his costumer. No, he didn't know his tale, but he did know that his lady was no longer with him, and the painter could that Methos truly did love her, and missed her.  
  
"Here you are Misiuer." said the man and handed the Methos the painting after it had dried.  
  
Methos gladly took the picture. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us..." he corrected.  
  
"Ah, but I can. Here take this also." the painter handed Methos back his money. Methos tried to refuse but the painter wouldn't let him. "Love Misuier is priceless. Please, take this as a gift."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you again." Methos repeated.  
  
The painter smiled and bowed. Methos bowed his head, and then he walked away without looking back. The painter would now forever have a special place in his heart as well,for giving him something that he longed wished for: having Alexa in his arms forever.  
  
[Oh paint me in Birmingham]  
  
Fin  
  
[Song: Paint Me In Birmingham, By: Tracy Lawrence] 


End file.
